


You Abandoned Us

by Marvelle (StarsFleet)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/Marvelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: that scene on the plane, with charles and erik, but it ends kind of better than it did in the film :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Abandoned Us

“You abandoned me!” Charles shouts, hands grasping Erik’s shirt. “You took her away, and you abandoned me.”

The two men stand close. The tension is a delicate flame. Any moment holds the potential to erupt.

“Angel,” Erik says. “Azazel. Emma.” Each word is a quick stab to Charles’ throat. “Banshee.”

“We were supposed to protect them!” He continues. The interior of the plane shifts, the lights crack off and on. “Where were you, Charles?” The plane shakes, tilts, pushes Charles against the crook of the couch.

“You abandoned us all.” Erik finishes, his self a collision of emotions too intense to name.

“Erik…” Charles starts, but can get nothing out. “I…”

Erik walks to him, plane still violent and heading down, fast. He is slow and deadly. His eyes are as cold as they were when he killed Shaw. They are raw, unwavering. A calm in the centre of a storm.

“Erik,” Charles tries again, but nothing. Erik stops at the couch, holding his ground as the plane swerves again.

“Erik.” It is just a whisper.

Erik falls onto Charles, emptying the sobs out of his body. He holds the other man close, long hands roping around his back and cradling his neck. His head nestles into Charles’ shoulder; his legs fall between his. The telepath says nothing, eyes wide.

The plane settles instantly, leveling out. The lights dim. Logan clears his throat and stands, joining Hank at the helm. The air is quiet now. The tension flame has died. It whimpers, a tiny ounce of warmth.

Erik weeps, long winding cries that soak Charles’ shirt. “Charles,” he whispers, such a broken word. The telepath brings his arms up, lets his hand travel under the other man’s shirt, resting on his back. He hums.

“You…” Erik starts, but stops when one of Charles’ hands reaches up to the nape of his neck. He plays with the short tendrils of hair. Erik sighs.

His last words are so quiet, so small. They are whispered into Charles’ neck. Erik’s lips just press against the skin.

“You abandoned me, too.”


End file.
